Hurt - Jongin's version
by LAB27
Summary: Kim Jongin dan Xi Luhan. Saling mencintai tapi saling menyakiti. Mereka punya segalanya, kecuali satu. Kontrol atas emosi mereka sendiri ( KaiLu / ChanBaek - GS - DLDR - OneShot!)


Cast:

Kim Jongin 21yo (_namja_)

Xi Luhan 21 yo (_yeoja)_

Byun Baekhyun 21yo (_yeoja)_

Park Sehun 20yo (_namja_)

Oh Chanyeol 21yo (_namja_)

Jung Soojung / Krystal 20yo (_yeoja)_

Kim Jongdae 21yo (_namja_)

Rate:

M (bahasa kasar)

* * *

**Hurt - ****_Jongin's version_**

* * *

_**All Jongin's pov**_

Namaku Kim Jongin. Pemuda 21 tahun bertubuh tegap berkulit tan berwajah tampan dan memiliki segalanya. Apapun yang aku mau aku punya dan aku akan punya jika aku benar-benar menginginkannya. Tak terkecuali _dia_. Gadis cantik pujaan seantero kampus yang akhirnya resmi menjadi milikku beberapa bulan lalu. Namanya Xi Luhan. Dia cantik, manis, pintar, lucu dan segala kesempurnaan fisik yang dia miliki. Hanya satu yang kami tidak punya, kontrol.

Seantero Seoul Arts University sudah tahu jika Luhan adalah milikku. Karenanya tidak ada yang berani macam-macam dengannya atau juga aku. Kami tergolong anak yang nakal, ah aku tidak suka kata itu. Aku lebih suka menyebut diri kami sebagai remaja yang sangat menikmati hidup. Karena ya seperti ku katakan sebelumnya, kami punya segalanya kecuali kontrol. Ya kontrol atas emosi kami sendiri.

Jika kalian mengira hubungan kami ini selalu berjalan manis dan menyenangkan, kalian salah besar. _None of us_ yang tubuhnya mulus sejak kami pacaran. Tapi karena kami saling mencintai, kami bertahan. Cinta, ya? Alasan klasik untuk segala sesuatu yang konyol juga tidak masuk akal. Dan kami, salah satu pelaku yang mengatasnamakan cinta untuk segala sesuatu hal konyol dan tidak masuk akal yang kami lakukan satu sama lain.

* * *

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright, because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alrigh, because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie_

* * *

"Kai!"

"Hm?"

"Kau bertengkar lagi dengan Luhan? _For God's sake, what the hell was wrong with you two_, huh? Apa tidak bisa akur seminggu saja?"

Aku terkekeh pelan mendengar celotehan sahabatku ini. Ini Oh Chanyeol, sahabatku sejak kecil yang entah beruntung atau sialnya aku, dia selalu satu sekolah denganku hingga saat ini.

"Ya begitulah. Aku rasa hubungan kami tidak akan terasa menyenangkan tanpa pertengkaran barang satu hari pun, Yeol. Sudah jangan bahas itu dulu, aku sedang malas" jawabku sambil melanjutkan acara mari-tidur-di-kantin.

Chanyeol mendesah geram. "Yang benar saja. Mungkin hanya kalian di dunia ini yang tetap pacaran meski selalu bertengkar. Tidak, aku tidak akan berhenti. Sekarang katakan padaku, apa yang kalian perdebatkan kali ini? Dan apa yang kau atau dia lakukan pada tubuh masing-masing semalam? Apa ada memar atau luka lagi?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada yang serius dan terdengar khawatir. Khawatir? Ya, tentu saja. Sejak 5 tahun lalu aku hidup sendiri di rumah. Kedua orangtuaku sudah meninggal. Aku punya kakak tapi dia juga tidak di rumah, dia harus bekerja melanjutkan kepemimpinan ayahku di London sana. Jadi jangan tanyakan bagaimana seorang Chanyeol menjagaku 5 tahun ini.

"_Hyung_, aku baik-baik saja." jawabku lagi. Sungguh aku bukannya tidak ingin bercerita pada Chanyeol seperti biasanya, tapi aku sedang benar-benar lelah pagi ini. Aku tidak tidur semalaman karena pertengkaranku dengan Luhan. Wajar jika aku sangat lelah hari ini.

Chanyeol tua beberapa bulan dariku. Ya karena dia lahir november dan aku januari di tahun setelahnya, jadi tidak sampai 1 tahun kan? Tapi dia tidak mau ku panggil _hyung_. Supaya lebih akrab katanya, tapi kadang dalam keadaan tertentu seperti saat ini, aku memanggilnya dengan _hyung_. Menekankan bagaimana aku sedang ingin sendiri atau benar-benar serius.

"Hhh, terserah kau saja Kai. Aku akan membiarkanmu sendiri sekarang, tapi tidak dengan besok dan hari selanjutnya. Malam ini kau tidur di rumahku, kau harus cerita semuanya. Biar kuminta Baekhyun untuk mengajak Luhan tidur di rumahnya. Kalian tidak usah bertemu hari ini." tegas Chanyeol sambil menepuk pucuk kepalaku pelan dan berlalu meninggalkanku di kantin.

_Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Kai. Putuskan saja Luhan jika memang hubungan kalian seperti ini. Aku geram juga lama-lama, apa kau tidak ingat bagaimana pesan kedua orangtuamu padaku untuk menjagamu kapanpun, huh?_

* * *

Hari ini aku benar-benar kacau. Di kelas juga tidak ada semangat sama sekali. Sesekali saat aku berpapasan dengan Luhan, aku melirik pada gadis yang nyatanya adalah kekasihku itu. Tapi hanya sekedar melirik menyalurkan rindu. Ya, walau kami sering bertengkar, tapi kami selalu merindukan satu sama lain setelahnya. Cinta kami tidak bisa terkontrol atas pemisahan emosi dan kasih sayangnya, jadi ya beginilah kami.

"Kau. pulang. denganku. sekarang! " tegas Chanyeol sambil menggeret badanku menuju mobilnya. Ya, ini sudah jam pulang sekolah dan memang sudah saatnya aku kembali menenangkan diri. Kepalaku butuh istirahat.

**TIN TIN!**

Klakson Chanyeol menjadi alarm untuk sang satpam penjaga rumahnya untuk segera membukakan pintu gerbang. Dan disinilah aku, di rumah Chanyeol yang hanya berjarak dua rumah dari rumahku dan jarak 1 blok dengan rumah Baekhyun.

Dengan berat aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk masuk ke kamarku. Yap, aku punya kamar sendiri di rumah Chanyeol. Begitupun Chanyeol yang punya kamar sendiri di rumahku. Entahlah, ini sudah amanat dari kedua orangtua kami. Saling menjaga satu sama lain sampai akhir hayat. Dan karena aku sudah dianggap anak sendiri oleh orangtua Chanyeol dan begitupun dia, makanya kamar ini dibuat.

**CKLEK**

**BRUK**

"Lelah kan? Cepat mandi dan istirahatlah. Aku akan minta maid menyiapkan makanan. Setelah makan, kau harus menceritakan semuanya padaku. Ingat? Semuanya tanpa kecuali," ujar Chanyeol lembut. Aku hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan dan senyuman kecil. Seolah benar-benar lelah aku menuruti segala perintah Chanyeol dari mandi lalu tidur selama kurang lebih satu setengah jam. Aku terbangun sendiri dengan tidak etis karena perutku meronta minta diisi.

"Aku lapar. Turun sajalah, pasti Chanyeol sudah siap makan. Lagipula ini sudah jam makan malam,"

**TAP TAP TAP**

"Ah, tuan muda Jongin. Baru saja saya hendak membangunkan tuan untuk makan malam," ucap Sulli, salah seorang maid di rumah Chanyeol.

"Nah karena aku sudah bangun sendiri, kau bisa kembali ke tempatmu, Sulli. Terimakasih sudah mau membangunkanku, oh ya, mana Chanyeol?"

"Tuan muda Chanyeol sedang di ruang kerjanya, tuan. Apa mau saya panggilkan?"

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Tidak perlu, anak itu tidak suka diganggu kan jika sedang bekerja? Biarkan saja. Paling 15 menit lagi dia keluar dari kandangnya itu, makanan sudah siap? Aku sudah benar-benar lapar, Sulli."

Sulli menahan tawanya karena melihatku yang sedang seperti merengek minta makan padanya. "Tuan muda lucu sekali. Ah, sudah siap tuan. Sedang dihangatkan oleh maid yang lain, saya permisi dulu tuan muda,"

Aku tertawa pelan dan mengangguk mempersilahkan Sulli kembali. Maid disini dan dirumahku tidak ada yang terlalu kaku denganku dan Chanyeol. Karena kami sudah kenal sejak kami kecil, jadi ya sudah seperti teman sendiri meskipun derajat dan status kami berbeda. Ah tapi kan hanya di mata manusia, kan?

"Ah, kau sudah bangun rupanya, Kai? _Jja_ kita makan, perutku sudah berdisko. Lapar sekali," celetuk Chanyeol tiba-tiba sambil merangkulku ke ruang makan.

_"Itadakimasu!"_ ucap kami bersamaan. Ini adalah kebiasaan kami sejak kecil. Selalu berteriak _"itadakimasu"_ sebelum makan bersama-sama jika kami sedang makan bersama. Tapi walau kami sedang makan sendiri-sendiri pun, kebiasaan ini tidak bisa terlupakan.

Dan selama sepuluh menit, hanya dentingan sendok, garpu juga piring yang terdengar di ruang makan karena selama makan, kami diajarkan untuk tidak berbicara apapun sejak kecil.

"Ahh _mashita!_ Masakan Sohee _noona_ memang selalu lezat! _Daebak!_ Nah, sekarang ayo ke ruang keluarga. Saatnya kau bercerita, _kkamjong_"

Aku mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti Chanyeol ke ruang keluarga. "Ahh, kenyang sekali aku. Nah, jadi apa yang terjadi?"

"_I can't tell you what it really is. I can only tell you what it feels like. And right now there's a steel knife, in my windpipe. I can't breathe, but I still fight while I can fight. As long as the wrong feels right, it's like I'm in flight. High of a love, drunk from the hate. It's like I'm huffing paint, and I love it the more that I suffer, I suffocate. And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me, she fucking hates me, and I love it. It's bad, isn't it?_"

Aku bercerita padanya sambil sedikit melantunkan rap yang memang pas untuk masalahku ini. Chanyeol tertawa ketika dia mendengarku melantunkan rap sambil diakhiri nafas yang terengah-engah sedikit.

"Kau ini berniat cerita atau bernyanyi? Oke aku akan membalasmu. _You ever love somebody so much, you can barely breathe when you're with them? You meet, and neither one of you even know what hit 'em. Got that warm fuzzy feeling, yeah them chills, used to get 'em. Now you're getting fucking sick of looking at 'em. You swore you've never hit 'em never do nothing to hurt 'em. Now you're in each other's face, spewing venom, and these words when you spit 'em you push, pull each other's hair, scratch, claw, bit 'em, throw 'em down, pin 'em. So lost in the moments when you're in 'em, it's the rage that took over, it controls you both. So they say it's best to go your separate ways, guess that they don't know ya. 'Cause today, that was yesterday. Yesterday is over, it's a different day. Sound like broken records, playin' over. But you promised her, next time you'll show restraint. You don't get another chance, life is no Nintendo game. But you lied again, now you get to watch her leave out the window. Guess that's why they call it window pane,_"

Giliranku yang tertawa kali ini. Chanyeol memang selalu terlihat menakjubkan saat dia melantunkan syair rap. Dia memang hebat dalam banyak hal!

"Aku memergokinya pulang dengan seorang namja yang tak aku kenal. Mereka berbicara sangat akrab di ruang tamu dan hampir saja berciuman jika aku pulang tidak pada waktunya. Aku marah dan memukulnya. Aku bersumpah, itu hanya reflek. Karena demi Tuhan setelahnya aku berdiam di depan kamar Luhan meminta kesempatan untuk minta maaf. Tapi ia tak kunjung membuka pintu sampai pagi. Dan ya, dia memang pergi keluar lewat jendela depan karena tak mau melihatku pagi tadi. Satpam dan maid di rumah mengatakannya padaku. Tapi aku tidak sepenuhnya salah kan? Maksudku, Luhan itu kekasihku, dan apa yang akan kau lakukan ketika kekasihmu hampir berciuman di depan matamu sendiri dengan orang yang tidak kau kenal?"

...

**_Flashback_**

**_CKLEK_**

_"Aku pu- LUHAN!"_

_Aku memergoki Luhan tengah gelagapan saat ini. Dia hampir saja berciuman dengan entah siapa pria ini. Aku hampir saja memukul pria kurus ini jika Luhan tidak menahan tanganku._

_"Kau membelanya? Dan kau ini apa-apaan huh?! Kau ini kekasihku, LUHAN! Kenapa kau malah berduaan dengan anak ini?! Dan apa itu tadi, huh? Hampir berciuman? Bahkan mungkin kalian akan melakukan lebih kan jika aku pulang terlambat atau bahkan tidak pulang?! Brengsek kau Luhan! Dan kau juga! She's mine! And do not ever being around her from now on or I'll kill you! Get out!"_

_"KAI!"_

_"APA? Masih mau membela anak kecil ini?!"_

**_PLAK!_**

**_PLAK!_**

_Huh. Aku menamparnya. Demi Tuhan ini reflek... "L-Lu..."_

_"KAU KETERLALUAN KAI! AKU MEMBENCIMU!"_

_"Tunggu! Kau mau kemana?"_

_"Menurutmu? Tentu saja aku akan bersiap untuk pergi dari sini!"_

_"No, you ain't! Come back! Luhan!"_

**_BRAK!_**

_"Lu, buka pintunya! Kita harus bicara! Da-dan... aku-aku minta maaf, demi Tuhan aku tidak bermaksud menamparmu, Lu! Ayolah, Lu! Buka pintunya!"_

**_TOK TOK TOK!_**

_"Hiks... kau keterlaluan Kai! Aku membencimu!"_

_"Lu... Aku akan terus menunggu disini sampai kau membukakan pintunya dan berbicara denganku. Lu... Aku mohon buka pintunya! Xi Luhan!"_

**_Flashback off_**

* * *

_I can't tell you what it really is  
I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now there's a steel knife  
In my windpipe  
I can't breathe but I still fight  
While I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right  
It's like I'm in flight  
High of a love drunk from the hate  
It's like I'm huffing paint  
And I love it the more that I suffer  
I suffocate  
And right before I'm about to drown  
She resuscitates me, she fucking hates me  
And I love it  
"Wait, where you going?"  
"I'm leaving you"  
"No you ain't! Come back!"  
We're running right back  
Here we go again, it's so insane  
'Cause when it's going good, it's going great  
I'm Superman with the wind at his back  
She's Lois Lane  
But when it's bad it's awful  
I feel so ashamed, I snap  
Who's that dude  
I don't even know his name  
I laid hands on her  
I'll never stoop so low again  
I guess I don't know my own strength_

* * *

Hari ini aku sedikit lebih baik. Karena semalam sesi curhatku dengan Chanyeol sudah selesai. Aku masih di kamar sedang akan pakai baju saat aku mendengar suara berisik dari bawah. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak memakai baju dulu lalu melihat apa yang terjadi. Dan ternyata pilihanku untuk tidak pakai baju sangat salah.

**CKLEK**

"Ada apa sih berisik seka-WHA!"

"WHAAAA! KAI KAU MESUM SEKALI EOH!"

Aku berlari ke kamar dan memakai bajuku dengan cepat lalu segera mengambil tasku dan lari ke ruang makan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Baek? Mengagetkanku saja!"

"Channieee~ Tadi Kai berbuat mesum padakuuu!"

Mata Chanyeol membulat sempurna saat Baekhyun dengan santainya berkata bahwa aku berbuat mesum padanya. "_MWO? _Ya! _Kkamjong!_ Apa yang kau lakukan pada Baekki-_ku_ huh?!"

"_Aigo_, _hyung_! Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa! Aku keluar kamar untuk melihat ada apa tanpa pakai baju, dan dia berteriak lalu aku juga berteriak lalu masuk ke kamar untuk ambil baju. Sekarang, apanya yang mesum huh? Kekasihmu saja nih, cari perhatian."jawabku malas sambil terus berjalan menuju ruang makan. Tubuhku membeku sempurna saat aku melihat satu sosok yang sangat aku rindukan sedang berdiri menyiapkan makanan.

"Xiao Lu?"

Dia menoleh. Oh Aphrodite, apa ini anakmu yang kau hukum ke bumi karena mencintaiku?

"K-kai... A-aku... Aku mau minta maaf,"

Persetan dengan semua amarahku kemarin. Aku merindukan Luhan!

**GREP!**

Aku memeluknya erat. Membawanya ke dalam pelukan tererat yang pernah kupunya. "Aku juga minta maaf jika aku sedikit lepas kendali kemarin. Aku janji, aku akan lebih menahan diri mulai sekarang. Dan jangan pernah lagi mengecewakanku, ya. Aku mencintaimu,"

**CHU~**

Aku mengecup bibirnya pelan dan melumatnya sedikit sambil mengeratkan pelukanku di punggung dan sekarang pinggangnya.

"Semoga mereka akan baik-baik saja ya, Yeol, setelah ini. Aku sungguh mengkhawatirkan mereka, saling mencintai tapi juga saling menyakiti. Kan itu tidak baik?"

"Kuharap juga begitu. Kai sangat menyayangi Luhan dan juga sebaliknya. Semoga mereka bisa cepat dewasa. Ah, _jja_ makan. Aku sudah sangat lapar! Dan, hey kalian! Lepas pelukan mesra itu dan juga ciuman kalian. Kalian membuatku iri! Cepat duduk dan segera makan. Aku tidak mau terlambat ke kampus hari ini. Ada ujian lisan!"

Aku terkekeh mendengar teriakan Chanyeol. Setelah melepas pelukan kami dan juga ciuman kami, aku menggenggam tangan Luhan sampai duduk di meja makan. Aku menatapnya seolah berkata _aku mencintaimu mencintaimu mencintaimu!_

"_Nado saranghae, _Kai"

"_Mwo? _Aku tidak mendengar Kai berkata dia mencintaimu, Lu. Kenapa kau menjawab _nado_?" tanya Baekhyun polos.

"Kata cinta tidak perlu selalu diucapkan, Baek. Jika kita benar-benar mencintai seseorang, maka dari tatapan mata dan perilaku pun sudah sangat kelihatan sekali cintanya. Coba sekali-sekali kau pandang mata Chanyeol tanpa berkata aku mencintaimu, cukup kau pikirkan saja kata-katanya. Jika dia mencintaimu juga, dia pasti membalasnya dengan _nado_. Jika tidak, dia kurang peka. Hahaha, "

Luhan mengangguk pelan menanggapi ucapanku. "Kami sering kok melakukan ini. Hanya menatap mata satu sama lain, menyalurkan kata cinta yang ada di kepala. Makanya kami bertengkar tidak lama-lama, karena saat manik kami bertemu dan saling menatap dalam waktu beberapa detik saja, kami akan luluh dan kembali baik. Ya kan, Kai?"

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan penjelasan Luhan. "Dia benar. Matanya itu benar-benar meluluhkanku. Aku belum pernah melihat iris mata yang indah seperti miliknya. Jika ada yang lebih indah, pasti dia malaikat! Hehe, sudahlah, _jja _ makan. Aku ini sudah kelaparaaan daritadi," ucapku sambil mempoutkan bibirku yang sialnya malah mendapat lemparan kain serbet dari Chanyeol.

"Jangan pernah ber_aegyo_ di depanku. Menjijikkan. Lebih menyenangkan melihat kekasihku yang ber_aegyo_ daripada kau, hitam"

"Ya! Dasar tiang listrik raksasa! Ini juga bukan untukmu! Aku _aegyo _kan hanya pada Luhan. Sirik saja kau,"

Dan selanjutnya acara makan dimulai tanpa ada interupsi suara dari siapapun. Bahkan aku dan Chanyeol yang sempat berdebat kecil pun larut dalam suasana tenang saat makan.

"Selesai! _Jja_, Lulu kita berangkat! Aku ambil mobil dulu!" seruku sambil mencangklong tasku lalu pergi ke rumahku untuk ambil mobilku.

**BRUM BRUM!**

**TIN TIN!**

"Aish, dia suka sekali pamer mobil ya? Sekarang pakai mobil siapa lagi dia? Kenapa tiap hari ganti mobil jika berangkat ke kampus? Ckck,"

Aku keluar dari mobilku dan membukakan pintu untuk Luhan-_ku_. "Silahkan masuk tuan putri,"

"Ya! Sok romantis sekali kau, huh. Sekarang mobil siapa lagi yang kau pakai?" tanya Chanyeol padaku dengan nada menyelidik.

"_This is my new car_. Ini mobil lama milik _appa_ yang aku modifikasi. Dan beginilah hasilnya, keren kan? Tentu saja, siapa dulu, Kim Jongin! Sudahlah, ayo berangkat!"

**BRUM BRUM!**

* * *

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright, because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright, because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie_

* * *

Ini gila. Aku sudah seharian menunggu Luhan pulang dan tidak ada kabar atau tanda-tanda darinya bahwa dia akan pulang. _Shit_! Dia kemana sebenarnya? Kenapa tidak memberi kabar padaku? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Atau dia memang sedang melakukan sesuatu... ah jangan-jangan dengan _namja_ yang waktu itu kemari?! Brengsek! Jika ini benar, maka kau benar-benar membuatku marah, Luhan!

* * *

"Hahaha, kau memang menyebalkan tuan Park! Tapi terimakasih ya, sudah menemaniku jalan-jalan! Sekarang, ayo antar aku pulang, cadelku yang tampan!"

_I-itu bukannya Luhan? Kenapa dia terlihat mesra sekali dengan pemuda itu? Ah, aku harus beritahu Chanyeol!_

"Baiklah, baiklah rusa cantikku. Ayo, silahkan naik. Pegangan yang erat disini ya, biar kau tidak jatuh. Aku akan ngebut."

"Tidak ma-YA! PARK SEHUN!"

"Yeoboseyo"

"..."

"_Ne_. _Aigo!_ Kenapa lagi mereka? Daritadi Kai menghubungiku menanyakan perihal Luhan ada dimana. Katanya seharian ini dia tidak bisa dihubungi. Tidak biasanya Luhan pulang malam. Gawat, malam ini pasti mereka bertengkar lagi! Ah, tapi terimakasih infonya ya Jongdae _hyung_!"

**KLIK!**

"Aku harus memberitahu Baekhyun. Dia harus tahu dan membantuku bagaimana cara agar Kai tahu sendiri tanpa perlu aku beritahu!"

_"Yeoboseyo Channie~"_

"Halo _love_, aku perlu bicara denganmu malam ini bisa? Ke rumahku ya? Aku akan minta Kangin ahjussi untuk menjemputmu. Ini... ini tentang Luhan dan Kai"

_"Mwo?_ _Ada apa lagi dengan mereka Channie? Apa ada yang gawat? Ne, aku akan bersiap! Tunggu aku! Saranghae Channie~"_

"_Ne, baby._ _Nado saranghae,_"

**KLIK**

* * *

Aku memejamkan mataku mencari ketenangan. Lampu rumah ini semuanya aku matikan kecuali lampu teras depan. Aku memilih berdiam diri dalam gelap di ruang tamu menunggu Luhan pulang daripada harus marah-marah tidak jelas di kamar. Ya, aku akan mencoba tenang dan meminta penjelasan darinya.

**DRRRRT DRRRRT**

Hapeku bergetar tanda ada sms masuk. Aku bergerak sedikit malas untuk sekedar mengambil dan membacanya. Tapi mataku membulat sempurna ketika isi sms itu kubaca. Kali ini kau benar-benar membuatku marah, Xi Luhan!

**BRAK!**

* * *

**CKLEK**

"Ah, masih gelap. Apa Kai belum pulang? Huh, biar saja. Pasti dia sedang bersenang-senang dengan gadis itu!"

**BLAR!**

"Ah?"

"Sudah selesai kencannya dengan tuan Park Sehun itu, huh?"

_Ba-bagaimana dia bisa tahu? A-apa dia mengikutiku?_

"Siapa yang berkencan, Kai? Kau ini, sudah malam jangan memancing untuk ribut lagi lah. Aku lelah."

Aku mendengus pelan dan memandangnya tajam. "Oh, jadi begitu ya? Dengan si albino itu kau tidak merasa lelah sudah menghilang selama seharian? Tidak merasa jika punya kekasih dirumah yang menunggumu dengan khawatir huh? Atau kau memang merasa tidak punya kekasih?! JAWAB!" teriakku sambil mendekatinya perlahan tanpa menyentuhnya sama sekali. Aku mencoba mengendalikan pergerakanku agar tidak ada lagi kekerasan malam ini.

"Khawatir? Kau menungguku dengan khawatir? Oh, jadi kau sendiri sudah ingat jika punya kekasih yang perlu dicemaskan hm? Lalu kenapa dari pagi hingga siang kau hanya bergelut dengan gadis china bertubuh langsing itu huh? Tertawa bersama, mengusak rambut, merangkul. Terlihat sangat dekat dan mesra sekali eoh? Apa? Apa yang mau kau jelaskan dari kegiatanmu itu huh? APA?!"

Rahangku mengeras sempurna saat mendengar ucapannya. Jadi dia melihatku bersama Yixing? Demi Tuhan, apa anak ini cemburu dengannya?

"Lalu kenapa memangnya jika aku terlihat dekat dengannya? Apa kau marah? Dan apa aku salah jika aku dekat dengan sepupuku sendiri huh? SALAH?! Dan... oh, apa kau berkencan dengan Park Sehun sialan itu hanya karena kau cemburu dengan sepupuku sendiri huh? IYA?! JAWAB, LUHAN!"

Aku mulai menaikkan tensi pertanyaanku. Cih. Apa-apaan pembalasan dendamnya itu. Aku kan hanya bersendau gurau bersama sepupuku sendiri yang baru pulang dari China dan berlibur disini. Kenapa dia malah membalasnya dengan berkencan bersama albino sialan itu?!

"A-apa?"

"Kenapa? Kaget karena kau salah paham? IYA? Makanya jangan terlalu cepat berburuk sangka padaku, Luhan! Aku ini bukan pemuda _playboy_. Aku mungkin _badboy_, tapi aku bukan _playboy_. Aku bisa mengontrol rasa suka atau kagumku pada setiap orang yang terlihat hebat di mataku. Dan aku juga tidak selalu dekat dengan semua orang. Tidak sepertimu kan? Yang selalu sangat mudah untuk diajak pergi, oleh siapapun bahkan jika itu lelaki yang sudah jelas kau tahu bahwa dia menyukaimu. Cih, apa kau lupa kau ini punya kekasih?! Apa kau sudah tidak menganggapku?!"

Dia menunduk dan mulai mengepalkan tangannya lalu sedetik kemudian pipi kiriku memanas akibat tamparannya. "Kau mengataiku gadis gampangan begitu, maksudmu?! KAU KETERLALUAN KAI! OH SEHUN ITU SAHABATKU DARI KECIL! DAN APA SALAH JIKA AKU MEMINTANYA UNTUK MENGHIBURKU SAAT AKU SEDANG KAU KECEWAKAN SEPERTI KEMARIN DAN TADI?! AKU MEMBENCIMU, DEMI TUHAN AKU MEMBENCIMU KIM JONGIN!"

**BRUK!**

Dia menubrukku yang masih berdiri tegap di depannya. Aku menarik tangannya sebelum ia benar-benar pergi dariku. Dengan sedikit keras aku menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa lalu menindihnya.

"Dengarkan aku. Aku tidak ingin bermain tangan malam ini denganmu. Aku tidak mengataimu gadis gampangan. Itu hanya kesimpulanmu sendiri. Tapi yang jelas, aku tidak suka jika kekasihku pergi dengan pemuda lain tanpa ijin dariku. Sekalipun itu si albino itu. Kau boleh membenciku. Silahkan. Tapi aku tidak bisa begitu saja berhenti mencintaimu sekalipun kau terus menamparku seperti tadi atau terus cemburu padaku dan terus membuatku naik darah seperti hari ini. Dan jika aku tahu kau sekali saja keluar bersama albino itu, jangan salahkan aku jika aku melakukan hal yang tidak pernah kau duga sebelumnya. Kau mengenalku, dan aku harap kau tidak mengabaikanku. Sekarang mandi dan istirahatlah," ucapku datar dengan nada tegas. Aku sungguh lelah bertengkar dengannya. Makanya aku memilih mengakhirinya seperti ini. Dia akan begini. Selalu memutar kesalahannya dan melimpahkan padaku. Pada akhirnya, aku lagi yang disalahkan. Daripada aku harus mengasarinya lagi, lebih baik aku memberi ultimatum padanya kan?

Esok paginya komunikasi kami hanya sebatas satu dua patah kata yang mengajak makan atau membangunkan dari tidur dan mengajak berangkat ke kampus. Aku tidak berniat memiliki percakapan panjang dengannya hari ini karena aku masih kesal dengannya. Kebohongannya kemarin adalah satu dari kebohongannya padaku yang aku simpan rapat-rapat. Ya, dia berbohong padaku. Sehun bukan hanya sahabatnya dari kecil. Tapi...

...

...

Dia juga cinta pertamanya...

"Kai!"

Aku menoleh saat ada yang memanggilku. Dapat kulihat itu Krystal, teman sekelasku.

"_Waeyo_ Krys? Ada masalah lagi dengan latihan kemarin?"

Dia mengangguk. "Aku meragukan gerakanku sudah benar atau belum. Kau tahu sendiri kan, _dance troublemaker_ itu tidak mudah? Huh, jika partnerku bukan kau, mungkin aku memilih mengundurkan diri dari perlombaan yang diusulkan pak dekan itu, Kai." Keluhnya sambil duduk di sampingku.

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku juga masih salah-salah dari kemarin. Shindong _hyung_ saja sampai beberapa kali memukul paha atau lenganku. Lihat ini, sama merahnya kan dengan jaketmu? Haha,"

Dia tertawa dengan manisnya. Ah, bukan. Aku tidak tertarik dengannya. Dia ini sahabatku dari kecil, kami sama-sama menyukai dance, jadi dari TK sampai sekarang, kami selalu masuk klub dance yang sama. Dia juga sudah punya kekasih yang sekaligus seniorku dulu di SMP, Choi Minho. Sekarang dia ada di London, meneruskan perusahaan _appa_nya sekaligus bekerjasama dengan _hyung_ku. Kenapa aku tahu? Karena Krystal sering menunjukkan foto Minho _hyung_ sedang berjabat tangan saat meresmikan proyek bersama _hyung_ku, Kim Yi Fan.

"Ya begini saja, mumpung ruang ini sedang sepi. Bagaimana jika kita latihan? Ini sudah H-30, Krys. Dan kemarin Shindong _hyung_ sudah mewanti-wantiku agar latihan rutin dan serius denganmu. Hehehe,"

"Ide bagus, aku juga sedang semangat latihan! Ayo!"

Dia pun menyeretku ke tengah ruangan lalu berlari ke ujung ruangan untuk menyalakan musiknya. Troublemaker – Attention, Troublemaker – Troublemaker dan Troublemaker – Now. Yap, kami meng_cover_nya karena perlombaan yang kami ikuti memang perlombaan _cover dance._ Kenapa kami memilih lagu itu? Itu jelas bukan pilihan kami. Dekan yang memintaku dan Krystal untuk ikut karena kami dinyatakan sebagai mahasiswa dan mahasiswi paling luwes serta berbakat di jurusan seni tari atau aku lebih suka menyebutnya _dancing class_. Jadi ya, beginilah akhirnya kami. Menuruti apa kata dekan dan juga pelatih kami, Shindong _hyung_.

Seiring lagu yang mengalun kencang memenuhi studio dance ini, tubuhku dan tubuh Krystal meliuk dengan apiknya hingga pertengahan dari lagu _Now_ milik _Troublemaker_. Kenapa? Karena Luhan salah paham dengan posisiku dan Krystal yang jika dilihat dari belakang seperti orang sedang berciuman.

Kenapa aku tahu dia melihat kami? Karena di depan kami ada kaca besar dan mataku menangkap ada yang datang lalu ketika aku berbalik, Luhan sudah berlari sambil menangis. Salah paham lagi. Ck!

"Luhan! Tunggu!"

Aku berhasil memegang tangan kanannya, ketika aku menariknya...

**PLAK!**

"Hiks. Kita masih belum baikan, dan kau malah enak-enakan berciuman dengan Krystal! Demi Tuhan Kai, aku benar-benar muak denganmu! Kau memarahiku karena berdekatan dan katamu hampir berciuman dengan sahabatku sendiri. Lalu ini apa? Munafik! Kau dan dia. Sama-sama munafik!"

**PLAK!**

"Jangan pernah menyebut Krystal munafik, Luhan. Dia bukan gadis munafik. Dengar, kau hanya salah paham atas kejadian tadi. Kami sedang latihan untuk kompetisi, jika tidak percaya, kau bisa tanya Shindong _hyung_. Aku tidak percaya kau begitu saja termakan emosimu sendiri dan tidak mengutamakan otakmu. Kemana Xi Luhan yang jenius dan selalu peringkat satu di kelas vokal itu huh?"

"Uh! Lepaskan aku! Oh ya, aku mungkin tidak terlihat pintar menurutmu karena aku termakan emosiku sendiri. Tapi bagaimana denganmu? Memangnya kau juga pintar menjaga emosimu huh, tuan Kim Jongin?"

"Setidaknya tadi malam aku tidak mengasarimu. Jika emosiku tidak kutahan, aku mungkin sudah menyakitimu. _Listen to me, little deer_. Aku lelah bertengkar denganmu, bisakah kau bersikap dewasa? Kau sudah 21 tahun dan sikapmu masih seperti anak umur 5 tahun yang mainannya sedang diambil orang lain."

**PLAK!**

"K-kau... Hiks. Aku benar-benar membencimu Kai! KITA PUTUS!"

**DRAP DRAP DRAP**

A-apa? Pu-putus?

"YA! XI LUHAN! Dengarkan aku dulu! Luhan! Berhenti! Luhan! Ah sialan, dia pasti pulang ke rumah sekarang. Aku harus menyusulnya, atau dia akan benar-benar pergi. Argh!"

**BUK**

"Ah, Krys. Maaf aku terburu-buru tadi. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"_Ne_, Kai. Luhan marah ya? Pasti dia salah sangka,"

"Biasalah. Dia selalu mudah cemburu. Ya sama sepertiku juga sih, hehe. Ya sudah, aku susul dia dulu ya? Nanti jika masalahku selesai, aku akan menghubungimu. Kau latihan sendiri dulu ya adik manisku! Hehe, _annyeong_!"

"Dasar _oppa _genit! Hihi, _ne. Annyeong, _Kai~"

* * *

_You ever love somebody so much  
You can barely breathe when you're with them  
You meet, and neither one of you  
Even know what hit 'em, got that warm fuzzy feeling  
Yeah them chills used to get 'em  
Now you're getting fucking sick of looking at 'em  
You swore you've never hit 'em  
Never do nothing to hurt 'em  
Now you're in each other's face  
Spewing venom and these words  
When you spit 'em, you push  
Pull each other's hair, scratch, claw, bit 'em  
Throw 'em down, pin 'em  
So lost in the moments  
When you're in 'em, it's the rage that took over  
It controls you both  
So they say it's best to go your separate ways  
Guess that they don't know ya  
'Cause today that was yesterday  
Yesterday is over it's a different day  
Sound like broken records playin' over  
But you promised her next time you'll show restraint  
You don't get another chanc, life is no Nintendo game  
But you lied again  
Now you get to watch her leave out the window  
Guess that's why they call it window pane_

* * *

**_Flashback on_**

_"Hei, Kai! Lihat itu, itu gadis yang kau sukai bukan? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padanya sekarang? Ayo lihat itu! Ah kau ini sibuk sekali sih dengan PSPmu!"_

_"Ha? Kau gila Yeol? Aku saja hampir tidak bisa bernafas dengan baik saat dia ada di dekatku. Bagaimana bisa aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku menyukainya? Kau bercanda, sudahlah biarkan saja. Toh, belum tentu kan dia menyukaiku?"_

_"Hahaha, kau pengecut Kai! Seorang Kim Jongin yang suka berkelahi, jadi badboy di kampus, ternyata nyalinya hanya sebesar biji jagung eoh? Sekarang dimana logikamu? Kau ini namja paling tampan setelah aku di kampus kita, jika aku saja punya banyak fans yang cantik-cantik itu, apalagi kau?"_

**_TUK!_**

_"Jadi kau punya banyak fans yang cantik-cantik eoh? Iya, begitu Channie?"_

_"E-eh, Baekki. Ehm, ya tentu. Ma-maksudku mungkin saja, kan aku ini sangat tampan Baekki. Buktinya kau jatuh cinta padaku saat pertama kali kita bertemu kan? Pasti jika ada bidadari sepertimu yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada manusia sepertiku, berarti manusia itu tampan dong? Jelas kan?"_

**_KYUUUT!_**

_"Ya ya ya! Baekki appo!"_

_"Itu balasan untukmu karena menggodaku dan terlalu pede. Dan Kai, aku rasa jawaban atas pertanyaanmu tentang apakah Luhan juga menyukaimu atau tidak adalah..."_

_"I-iya."_

_"Huh? Ha-Lu-Luhan? Se-sejak kapan kau disini?"_

_"E-ehm... se-sejak tadi saat Chanyeol menanyaimu."_

_"HA? Ya! Kau menjebakku ya tiang listrik! Sialan!"_

_"Sudahlah Jong. Yang penting dia sudah menjawab iya. Jadi intinya kalian saling menyukai! Dan cepatlah minta dia jadi pacarmu! Cepaaaaat!"_

_"Lu- Ehm, Xi Luhan, a-apa kau mau jadi pacarku?"_

_"N-ne Kai."_

_"Yeah! We did it, Channiee~"_

_"Sekarang saatnya kalian traktir kami. Cepaaat, kami lapaaar!"_

_"Ya! Jadi ini eoh tujuanmu mengajakku ke kantin?! Dasar manusia tidak punya modal kau, Yeol!"_

**_Flashback off_**

* * *

**CKLEK**

"Hei-hei, kau mau kemana? Kenapa bawa-bawa koper segala?"

"..."

"Luhan? Lu, aku mohon jangan begini. LUHAN DENGARKAN AKU!" bentakku sambil tetap menggenggam erat koper Luhan, mencegahnya bergerak.

"Kau boleh membenciku semaumu. Itu hakmu. Tapi kau tidak boleh pergi dari sini, kau mau tinggal dimana Luhan? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu di luar sana itu berbahaya. Aku tidak mau kau terluka lagi seperti dulu. Ayolah, Lu. Kita bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik, aku yakin ini hanya masalah salah paham. Kita sudah beranjak dewasa kan Lu? Ayolah, aku mohon..." pintaku lembut padanya.

Perlahan cengkraman Luhan pada koper itu melonggar. Lalu dapat kulihat bahunya bergetar hebat. Dengan cepat aku segera membawanya ke dalam pelukanku dan aku cium pucuk surainya lembut.

"Hei, maafkan aku ya? Tapi itu tadi benar-benar salah paham. Kau percaya padaku kan, Lu? Ya? Aku mencintaimu, aku tak mungkin mengkhianatimu. Begini saja, kita minimalisir pertemuan kita dengan orang-orang yang bisa membuat kau atau aku cemburu. Jadi kita akan jarang bertengkar. Okey?"

Dadaku basah kuyub menerima aliran air mata Luhan. Sedetik kemudian, dia sedikit melonggarkan pelukan kami lalu berjalan satu langkah mundur dan mengambil kopernya lagi.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Kai. I-ini sudah keputusanku, dan aku juga sudah berjanji pada Sehun jika kau dan aku bertengkar lagi dengan kekerasan, maka aku akan pergi."'

"APA?! SEHUN? Lu, hey ini kan hanya masalah salah paham. Kenapa kau harus pergi begini? Hey, lihat aku Lu. LIHAT AKU!" aku kembali berteriak padanya sambil memegang bahunya erat.

"Kekasihmu itu aku. Jadi kau tidak perlu berjanji dengan siapapun untuk meninggalkanku. Kita bisa memperbaiki ini, okey? Ayo bawa masuk lagi kopermu. Ayo Lu,"

Tapi sosok itu tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Sama sekali tidak bergeming. Justru dia malah mengeratkan kembali pegangannya pada kopernya lalu berucap lirih.

"Maafkan aku, Kai. Aku harus pergi,"

**CKLEK**

**DRAP DRAP DRAP**

"LUHAN! KEMBALI!"

"AAARGH! SEHUN BRENGSEK!"

* * *

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright, because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright, because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie_

_Now I know we said things, did things  
That we didn't mean and we fall back  
Into the same patterns same routine  
But your temper's just as bad as mine is  
You're the same as me but when it comes to love  
You're just as blinded  
Baby please come back  
It wasn't you, baby it was me  
Maybe our relationship  
Isn't as crazy as it seems  
Maybe that's what happens  
When a tornado meets a volcano  
All I know is, I love you too much  
To walk away though come inside  
Pick up your bags off the sidewalk  
Don't you hear sincerity, In my voice when I talk  
Told you this is my fault, look me in the eyeball  
Next time I'm pissed, I'll aim my fist at the dry wall  
Next time, there will be no next time  
I apologize, even though I know it's lies  
I'm tired of the games, I just want her back  
I know I'm a liar  
If she ever tries to fucking leave again  
I'm 'na tie her to the bed, and set the house on fire_

* * *

Hoaaa, halo readers. ini adalah ff one shot pertama abi. jadi mian sekali jika banyak typo atau alurnya malesin dan lain-lain.

FF ini terinspirasi dari lagu _I Love the Way You Lie _milik Rihanna dan Eminem. Rapnya bagus jadi abi terinspirasi bikin FF dari situ.

Kenapa Kai dan Luhan? Karena InsyaAllah ini akan dibikin sequel. biar akhirnya tetep official pairing :).

Dimohon review, kritik membangun dan sarannya. gamsahamnida :D


End file.
